The present invention relates to a unique construction of a watering nipple for use in supplying water to poultry, other fowl, or small animals. More specifically, the invention, relates to a stem formed as a spring for use in a watering nipple that will provide maximum watering to the poultry and minimum drip.
Watering nipples have been used widely for a number of years. The structure of watering nipples has been disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,457,159, 2,486,729, 2,541,369, 2,614,531, 2,939,424, 3,322,101, 3,418,977, 3,716,030, 3,887,165, 4,416,221, 4,896,629, 4,984,537, 5,154,138, 5,193,485, and 6,058,881. However, known watering nipples still have disadvantages and problems associated therewith.
For example, some watering nipples are able to retain only a very small amount of water on their outer surfaces for the poultry to drink as the outer surfaces of the pin or stem of the nipples are relatively smooth, such that water does not adhere well to the outer surfaces.
Other watering nipples have a water passageway through the pin or stem of the nipples to allow the poultry to hold its mouth therearound such that the water will flow directly into the poultry""s mouth. Such types of watering nipples, though, failed to prevent a significant amount of water from traveling down the exterior of the pin or stem. These watering nipples also required the drilling of a bore through the center of the steel pin such that they were expensive to manufacture. These watering nipples also required a double seal to ensure that a majority of the water flows through the bore of the pin or stem for proper operation, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,881 for example.
Therefore, an improved stem or pin for a watering nipple is needed. The present invention provides such a stem for a watering nipple. Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a trigger pin or stem for a watering nipple which has a bore therethrough such that a majority of the water within the nipple is forced into the bore of the stem and will flow directly into the bird""s open beak.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a trigger pin or stem for a watering nipple which is in the form of a spring such that a majority of the water of the water that travels down the exterior of the stem is drawn through gaps between the turns of the spring and into the bore of the stem such that it will flow directly into the bird""s open beak.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a trigger pin or stem for a watering nipple which is in the form of a spring such that water on the exterior of the stem which is not drawn through gaps between the turns of the spring will adhere to the stem, serving to attract birds to the nipple.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a trigger pin or stem for a watering nipple which is inexpensive to manufacture.
An object of the invention is to provide a watering nipple having single sealing member and a trigger pin or stem with a bore therethrough, but which ensures that a majority of the water flows through the bore of the stem for proper valve operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a trigger pin or stem for a watering nipple which will provide maximum watering to the birds and minimum drip to the surface upon which the birds are drinking from.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, a trigger pin or stem for a watering nipple for use in supplying water to poultry is provided. The stem is hollow and formed of coiled material in a manner similar to that of a coiled spring such that the stem has a number of turns and minuscule gaps provided between adjacent turns. Upon actuation of the nipple, a water-tight seal is broken such that a majority of the water is directed to flow through the hollow interior of the stem and directly into the mouth of the poultry. Some water, though, will flow along the outer surface of the stem. This water will either be drawn into the hollow interior of the stem through the minuscule gaps, such that it will flow directly into the poultry""s mouth, or this water will adhere to the outer surfaces of the stem to attract and allow poultry to drink the water thereon.